It is known to pump fluid through a spray nozzle into, for example, a patient's nostril.
The device of this invention is advantageous in that it provides a metered amount of liquid to provide a fixed control dosage which cannot be altered by the user. It is also advantageous in that no springs or the like remain in continuous contact with the liquid being dispensed. The check valve arrangement is such that no discharged liquid will be sucked back to contaminate the next amount of liquid to be dispensed and there is a minimum resistance to picking up liquid for the next dispensing operation. Advantageously, a removable cap prevents contamination of one patient by another. The container has venting means and the device has means to deliver a swirling spray.